Genus and species of the plant claimed: Euphorbia milli Desmoul.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Helenaxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia milii plant, botanically known as Euphorbia milii Desmoul. commonly known as Crown of Thorns, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Helenaxe2x80x99.
The new Euphorbia milii is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by Jxc3x8rgen Nielsen in Haarslev, Fyn, Denmark. The new Euphorbia milii originated from a cross made in 2001 by the Inventor, Steen Thomsen. The male parent is an unnamed seedling of Euphorbia milii Desmoul. and female parent is an unnamed seedling of Euphorbia lophogona. The Inventor selected the new Euphorbia milii cultivar from as a single plant the progeny of the above cross in 2001 on the basis of its flower color and compact, freely branching habit. Plants of the new Euphorbia milii are upright, compact and have a unique color and abundant small sized flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken and propagated and trial production batches at Hjortebjerg Nurseries, Denmark, has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia milii are stable and reproduced true to type in many successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Helenaxe2x80x99 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, day length, and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Helenaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Helenaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. White floral bracts 155A, light green tips 145A;
2. Very dense and bushy plant form;
3. Vigorous growth habit; compact plant habit
4. Small flowers on long thin peduncles;
5. Few and small thorns.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Helenaxe2x80x99 can be compared to plants of the cultivar Euphorbia milii. xe2x80x98Themisxe2x80x99 (unpatented). Side-by-side comparisons by the Inventor in Haarslev, Denmark, of the cultivar xe2x80x98Helenaxe2x80x99 and the cultivar xe2x80x98Themisxe2x80x99 have shown the plants differ in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Euphorbia milii have striking white bracts and staminate cyathia with yellow orange glands.
2. Plants of the new Euphorbia milii have darker dark green leaves than xe2x80x98Themisxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Euphorbia milii have longer and more upright peduncles than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Themisxe2x80x99.
4. Plants of the new Euphorbia milii are smaller than the plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Themisxe2x80x99.
5. Plants of the new Euphorbia milii have more flowers per plant than the plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Themisxe2x80x99.